1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a plastic frame, a display, and a method for manufacturing the plastic frame, and more particularly to a light guiding element of the plastic frame and display manufactured through a co-injection molding process, and the method for manufacturing the plastic frame to eliminate a height difference between a light guiding plate and an illuminating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, the majority of electronic devices are designed to be thin and light. In order to meet design trends for electronic devices, one being that laptops, tablets or smart phones must be thin and light, displays disposed in such electronic devices also have to be thin. For example, the backlight module of the display has to provide adequate and even lighting for the LCD panel because the LCD panel of an LCD display does not illuminate itself. Generally speaking, the backlight modules of LCD displays are composed of illuminating elements (such as LEDs), a light guiding plate (such as a light guide plate), a frame, etc. Light emitted from the illuminating elements enters the light guiding plate, and then the light is guided and evenly distributed into a planar light source by the light guiding plate. After the light has been evenly distributed and concentrated, the light is emitted into the LCD panel.
Hereinafter, a tablet with a 7-inch display is used as an example. The backlight module of the 7-inch display conventionally applies LEDs having a height of 0.6 mm as illuminating elements. The height of an end of a light guiding plate that connects with the LEDs is consequently increased to match the height of the LEDs such that light leakage is prevented and the utilization of lights is also enhanced. However, increasing the height of only one end of the light guiding plate may cause the entire shape of the light guiding plate to be irregular, and this irregularity accordingly increases the costs of design, manufacturing, and assembly. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the structure of the backlight module such that the frame body of the backlight module is capable of preventing light leakage, and such that the shape of the light guiding plate is regular to facilitate manufacturing.